In a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) technology, a magnet is used to generate a constant magnetic field, a subject is excited through a radio frequency (RF) system and a gradient system to generate a magnetic resonance signal, the magnetic resonance signal is acquired by a receiver, and an image is reconstructed by an image reconstructing system based on the acquired magnetic resonance signal. Amplitude of the magnetic resonance signal can reach −20 dBm (decibel-milliwatts). In addition, to improve a quality of the reconstructed image, the receiver is desired to receive the magnetic resonance signal with amplitude of −137 dBm. As described above, a dynamic range of the amplitude of the magnetic resonance signal received by the receiver can reach 117 dB (decibel). In an example, when the receiver includes a 16-bit Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC), the dynamic range of the amplitude of the magnetic resonance signal received by the receiver is 96 dB. In this case, the receiver may not receive the magnetic resonance signal with an amplitude out of the dynamic range 96 dB. Besides the MRI technology, in technologies, such as radar and radio communication, in some cases, the dynamic range of the amplitude of the signal received by the receiver can be also greater than the theoretical dynamic range of the 16-bit ADC.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical device, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical device with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical device producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical device, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.